ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wales
The Welsh have the Power of the Forest. They replace the Iroquois. Suggestions and Spoilers Unlike other factions, Welsh units rely on one thing, and one thing alone: surprise. The Cumbrian chieftains and the mounted javelin units of Wales are not vastly different to other units, save that they are always cloaked even when moving. This gives them a bonus when you are defending cities, and can even be used early on to raid your enemies for resources. Like the Welsh of old, your faction's economy will be based on one thing: food. Keep building as many lumberjack's posts as you can to take advantage of this ability to receive a greater stream of food in addition to your own farms and fishing trawlers at sea. CtW guide The English and Scots are on the march, and thus there is one thing you must do — unite the kingdoms. Avoid taking on your enemies, as they are well-entrenched, and most of all avoid England until you have unified Wales. You would find it more expedient to forestall English ambitions on the British Isles rather than to take them on head-on. Far better would be to accumulate manpower first before proceeding to crush them. Capturing Deheubarth across the seas and Powys down south will be essential - once you do this, the fortification level of all your Welsh holdings will be increased by 1, thus making it harder for anyone to attack you. Deheubarth has a seagoing port suitable for fishing operations, and Powys boasts a supply centre. Try to unify Wales — failure to do so and leaving the other Welsh kingdoms to be annexed by other factions could potentially seal your doom. Once you manage to unite the Welsh kingdoms under Gwynedd, you should be able to launch offensive operations against your foes now. Take to the field and invade Ireland and Kernow - these will be your stepping stones into Spain, France and England, and will also deny the same areas to your opponents. Kernow is of strategic importance especially if you wish to end the threat by the English and the French who are bound to invade from across the seas. Faction Summary *Faction which places emphasis on stealth and flexibility. *Seeing the Forest for the Trees — Woodlands are a very important part of the Welsh economy, as they produce extra food. Always seek the largest woodlands for their timber and food, but do not forget to neglect metal for your heavy infantry. *A Free Country — Another fundamental feature of the Welsh faction is their ability to create a senate for free and instantaneously. While it seems logical to just place it right off the bat, you would be better advised to withold it until you can select a proper area to place it down. *Skirmisher — The most important offensive units, ranged cavalry and heavy infantry, are perpetually cloaked like spies. Unlike spies however, these units are subceptible to attrition, so you might want to think carefully about how you are to use these units. *Sniper — Welsh helwyr militia are decent archer militia units, that share the same abilities as a scout. You may find these units worth using, especially in heavily forested maps. In your territory, these units can see hidden units, while being hidden themselves. Settlements: Degannwy; Aberffraw; Abergwyngregyn; Bangor; Aberystwyth; Llangollen; Beaumaris; Powys; Pontlliw; Aberaeron; Caer Guricon; Pengwern; Mathrafal; Welshpool; Rhondda; Crynant; Cwmllynfell; Glandwr; Llangynwyd; Creserw; Cwmbran; Trimsaran; Pont-y-pwl; Aberdar; Caerfilli; Llanelli; Caerdydd; Caernafon; Pen-y-bont ar Ogwr; Castell-nedd; Rogiet; Barry; Newport; Swansea Leaders: Owain Glyndwr, Rhys, Llewellyn the Great, Gruffydd, Nest, Rhodhri the Great, Dafydd, Caradoc Strongarm History When the Romans abandoned the British Isles, many small Celtic kingdoms sprang up, which competed with each other. Germanic settlers in Britain quicky called for reinforcements from home, and before the Celts could unite, Saxons, Angles, Jutes and Frisians were colonising England and forced the Celts back to Kernow, Scotland and Wales. Wales contained several small kingdoms, although there were a few rulers, such as Rhodri the Great, who controlled nearly all of Wales. The separate kingdoms, with the help of the mountainous terrain, managed to hold the Germanic raiders at bay. The English, as they were soon known, managed to conquer Kernow, but gave up trying to conquer Wales. All they wanted was to control it: the English king Offa built a long earthen wall, still visible today, supposedly to show where England ended and Wales began. Norman conquests When the Normans invaded England in 1066, a new invasion of Wales was started. They settled mostly in the south of Wales, but their hold was tenuous at best. While the Normans drove out the king of Gwynedd in the north, Welsh resistance was centred in the west. In the 12th century, the situation reversed. The lords of Gwynedd returned from exile in Ireland and drove out the Normans, but the Welsh were fighting a losing battle against royal power in the south. Soon, the lords of the south were of little importance, while the princes of Gwynedd would become the dominant figures in Welsh politics. The Welsh ways of warfare were very different from those of the English; they used hit-and-run raids to discourage English morale, attacking supplies and lone troops. Their guerrilla warfare was merciless, and relied mostly on their infamous longbows and javelins. There was only one answer to this: building impregnable castles all over Wales to cement royal power. The Welsh Wars, as they are called, saw Llywelyn II, prince of Gwynedd, pitted against King Edward I. Wales Eclipsed At first, the Welsh were fighting quite successfully against the English, but when Llywelyn II was killed in a skirmish, the Welsh cause collapsed. The remaining Welsh freedom fighters were captured and executed for treason, and the land annexed by 1283. Nevertheless, the Welsh held on to their identity. The English adopted their weapon, the longbow, and for centuries to come the Welsh would find profession mostly in English - later British - armies, while eventually a line of Welsh-born nobles, the Tudors, would be dominant in England during the early 16th century. ﻿ References *Age of Chivalry: Hegemony Wiki; Wales — A History Category:Factions Category:Spoiler Category:Catholics